Nothing Came Together But Us
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie’s Kane’s Hit women meets his partner and fall head over heels for The Undertaker an NYPD detective.


Mark had no time for personal things when he was on top of this game. Being the top detective in narcotics unit for NYPD was no an easy job. Mark wiped his forehead full of sweat. he just got assigned to a new top case.

The case was just like every case before hand. He flipped through the pages to the picture. Mark read down through the status:

Name-James Peter Ruhmel A.K.A. Big Nasty

Height-6 Foot 4

Weight-170 Lb.

Eye color-Brown

Hair color-Orange

Last seen-Around New York City

Mark laid down the file and scratch his head. He thumb through the phone number on his desk. He stopped ad he reached his brother's number,' he would know' Mark thought he dialed the number.

"is Glen there,"

"who is calling" the voice asked

"Undertaker" he could hear the phone get pass to Glen

"hey"

"hello Glen... I need your help"

"oh no ... everyone is hiding form me." Glen said softly

"well, your going to help me... I need you to find where James Peter Ruhmel is. He goes by the name Big Nasty. Do you think you could find something,"

"yeah I can... I'll contact you the normal way,"

"good see ya then" he hung up

Mark sat back and began to think. He knew the local places that he maybe should check, but didn't. Something about Big Nasty didn't settle right. This guy was not normal ... not normal indeed.

Glen sat down at his usually table. He slowly began to look around. He knew Big Nasty would be here. He scanned the back corners. He spotted him in the far corner surrounded by women.

" how can I help you?" Nessie asked

"Ness..."

"Glen? What are you doing here,"

"I need your help..."

"no ... not this time... I need this job..."

"Ness come on... I need ya here..."

"come one Glen..."

" I just need information..."

"on what,"

"big nasty..."

"big nasty ... are you nuts?... I could get fired."

Glen touched Nessie's hand "do it for Mark"

"gr... I never meet the guy ... what do you need,"

" I need to know what he's dealing, and his daily routine ... can you do it,"

"yes ... but you owe me" she said over her shoulder.

Nessie was Glen's hit-women. She did all the dirty work He could get his hands on which was pretty much anything. Glen had an attraction with Nessie. He never told her, but kept the flirting wild and hot.

Nessie knew what she had to do. She mixed up a nice drink and unbutton a few buttons on her shirt and walked over to Big Nasty. Nessie really didn't care for him. He would hit on her a few times but she couldn't stand him.

"Mr. Nasty... I would like you to have this drink on the house..." She said in a soft sexy voice

"why Thank you ... come her my Darling ... you want to play..." Nessie followed along. God her stomach made curl,' suck it up your doing this for Glen and Mark' she thought.

The next day Nessie got the information that she need for Glen that night. She picked up the phone and called Glen.

"is Glen there,"

"who's speaking?" the voice asked

"His wife" she said...she could hear the phone being passed around.

"Hey Hun" Glen said

"You owe me I want to meet this Mark person today... That's who the papers are for right,"

"yes"

"then tell me where to find him..."

"on the South side..." That was a secret phrase for 21 and Penn cop station.

Nessie walked up the stairs and through the door.

"can I help you," a cop asked

"yes I'm looking for Mr. Callaway"

"That way Miss..." He pointed down the hall. Nessie walked down the hall till she found the door with his name on it. She knocked ...

" come in." The voice was deep and sexy... Nessie walked in and was greeted by a pair of beautiful green eye. He brown hair was pulled back in to a pony tail, and he was slightly built. She was in love,' God he's beautiful' Nessie thought

"Here" She handed him the folder. Mark looked in the folder

"come sit down..." Nessie sat down "where did you get this...,"

"I got it..."

" you got this" he was a bit amazed

"yes sir... Glen told me you wanted the information..."

" oh I do ... don't get me wrong... I didn't know you got the information..."

" well, I should be getting going..."

"um, no let me buy you lunch..."

"no I have to get going..."

"then at least give me your number"

"I'll be in touch..." she smiled and walked out the door.

Mark was surprised that a girl is the one who gets the work done that no one on the police force could do. He sat down and looked at the papers. There was a few photos in the packet and Nessie was in the pictures... ' damn she is hot. and I didn't even get her name.' Mark thought. the phone rang

"hello,"

"taker did you get the stuff,"

"yes but I missed her name"

"don't worry about it she is just a friend..."

"tell me where I can find her and her name?"

"Nessie and at the same club that you BN goes to"

"okay then I'll meet you in 5 mins."

Mark hung up the phone and hide the file. He didn't want anyone to take the goods while he was gone.

Mark and Glen sat down at Glen's normal table. He knew Nessie would have to the serve the two. Mark didn't ask Glen about Nessie much more then her name. He could tell that Glen had some kind of feelings for her and he didn't want to step on his feet but need the information. Nessie turned around with pen ad paper in hand.

"what you guys like?" She question

"Hey Nessie..." Mark said

"hey ... what can I get ya,"

"um, what ever is on tap..."

"and you Glen?" She asked knowing that he was right there

"um, the same..."

"what don't you come down and sit with us..." Mark asked

"sorry sweet heart" she teased "this isn't heartbreak hotel" Glen laughed and Mark gave her a look.

"that's not funny"

"yes it is Mark ... you don't understand Nessie is not like the rest ... she doesn't look for a guy ... she is a strong female..."

"we'll see about that " Mark snubbed.

The night drew in and Mark didn't get any where. He knew that Glen had her number and he wanted it. It was all in good faith nothing more Mark kept telling him until he gave up the number. Mark put the number in his back pocket.

Mark couldn't give up not that easy. He sat on his bed and looked at her number. He didn't have a clue how he would explain to her how he got her number but something will come up soon. He dial the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"hello?" a soft voice picked up the phone

"Nessie?"

"yes"

"did I wake you?"

"who is this?"

"it's mark?"

"well Mark it is 2 in the morning"

"sorry, I wanted to talk to you about the case..."

" I don't want to know any details ... I just get the stuff.."

"that's what I want to talk about."

"what about it?... I got what you asked for"

"yes you did ... do you think you can meet me after your sift tomorrow?"

"um, yeah sure."

"good then I'll see you then."

"bye" She hung up the phone and then it dawned on her ... she didn't give him her number.

Mark couldn't wait for the day to get done. He had it all planned out. He wasn't going to tell Glen ... fear that he would be up set that he took his women. 'Nessie has a mind she can pick for her self.' Mark thought 'Glen knew her for so long how could he not get on his horse to ask her out.' Mark sighed and laid his head on his hand. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Mark ... chef wants you in his office ASAP." Mark sighed and walk to the office. He knocked.

"Come in.." He chef said

"You called for me..."

"yes,... I want to set up a sting for Big Nasty tomorrow afternoon ... do you have a person who can entertain him for a while?.."

"um, I will have to see if she will go a long but yeah"

"good ... set it up"

"anything else?"

"nope go along" Mark walked back to his desk and wondered how he would tell Nessie she would be safe but settling up Big Nasty. He knew she would be scared and not sure if she wanted to risk her job, family, and life on something for him.

Nessie stood at the spot Mark said he would meet her. 'God where is he,' she thought 'just because your hot doesn't mean you can be late for a date.'

"Hey, Nessie ... sorry I'm late"

"it's cool" she said

"ready for some dinner"

"sure" She said and they began to walk to the place on the corner.

" I got to talk to you about something"

"what about?"

"BN.."

"Big Nasty" she whispered "I don't want to know"

"I need your help..."

"yeah and so did Glen ... screwing around with that man is bad news ... he could get me killed."

"you'll be safe... I need you to help me set up a sting... I promise you that nothing will happen to get your hurt."

"fine, but what happens afterwards... I'm not up for an early grave Undertaker."

Mark looked at her "don't say that again..."

"say what?"

"The 'U" word ... afterwards you'll have a permit job for me,"

"oh great more danger... I don't know ... let me think" Mark held open the door "thank you" she said

Dinner was quiet and good ... even though the food was tasteless. Mark keep a conversation with Nessie, but didn't mention anything about the sting the next day.

The more Mark talked to Nessie the more he fell in love with her. Nessie liked Mark too expect for that cheep shoot she got on her earlier

"would you like to come to my apt. for drinks?" Mark asked

"maybe I should call it a night..."

"nonsense ... come on up." He said and too her hand. She couldn't think of anything but his hand on her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they walked in to Mark Apt. Mark handed her a drink...

" I don't drink, sorry"

" it's cool. Don't mind if I have one then," he said.

Nessie sat down on the chair and looked around the room. It was nicely decorating. Nessie took note of the picture of him with his parents and a few friends and there was one with Glen.

"what is Glen to you,"

"oh he's my brother"

"your brother ... you two don't look a like"

"it's cool you wouldn't guess that we were brothers ... he's deeper underground then me..." Mark said and got closer to Nessie smelling her perfume. He brushed her hair away form her face and gently kissed her slowly tasting every bit of her mouth and tongue. Mark couldn't get enough of Nessie. He raised his hand to tangle in her hair and give him greater access to her mouth.

They began to move to the room kissing and taking off their cloths as they walked in to the room. Mark kissed down Nessie's body leaving wet kisses in his path. Mark slowly licked around each nipple making them hard and stand out in the cold air. He brought each nipple back to his flaming mouth to making them melt again making Nessie moan with pleasure.

Mark laid her on the bed nestling close up to her. Mark kiss his way up to her mouth making it deep and long. he slowly entered her letting her wrap around him. Mark slowly began to pump himself in to her. Nessie moaned lightly loving each pump he had.

When mark could figure out that Nessie was getting use to the way he was doing things and began to ride her hair. First making her gasp then cry for him to go harder. Mark complied to her wishes slamming in to her as hard as he can.

Mark can hear she gasping for breath between each one. Nessie moaned and scream with each pump. Mark held her closer to him. He knew anytime soon and he was coming right with her. Nessie gasped and screaming being Mark along with her over the edge of the organism and the bed.

Mark woke up the next morning with Nessie under his arm. He brushed away her hair from her face and lightly kissed her forehead. He turned over and turned off the alarm before it went off. Nessie stirred and looked up to see Mark.

"good morning beauty." Mark said and kissed her lightly

"morning" She said "Mark about that sting thing..."

"yeah,"

"I'll do it ... only if you'll be there right after wards,"

he kissed her forehead "I'll be right there to make sure you are all okay..."

The afternoon took high rise and Nessie knew what she had to do. Mark drove her to the place and gave her a lasting kiss. Mark looked at her and he could tell fear was in her eyes but nevertheless she was going to help out Mark.

Nessie fixed her dress and walked in to the bar. She spotted Big Nasty in the normal place. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She smiled and played flirt with him lightly kissing his neck and cheeks.

"aren't we friendly today ... would you like something?" He asked

"only you" She said and smiled kissing his lips.

"that can be arranged" he said and began to make his move upstairs.

"hold it right there," a few men yelled and the two of them stopped. " put your hands in the air your under arrest!"

Big Nasty held up his hand and began to walk down. He lunged forward and grabbed Nessie by the neck.

"I don't think so..." he said "if I go down your going down with me" he hissed in Nessie's ear

"why- why don't you let me go and maybe we can talk off the charges"

"drop the charges ... girl your nuts NYPD never drops charges..."

"come on let me go..." she could feel his grip tighter. She held on to his arm as she fell down the steps and into NYPD's arms.

The guys quickly pulled Big Nasty away from Nessie putting him in hang cuff. Mark lead over Nessie bring her to her feet.

"are you okay," he asked looking at her neck

"yeah" She said

Mark kissed her lips, and Nessie laid her head on his chest and watched Big Nasty get put away.

THE END


End file.
